thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
United States of Europe (1983: Doomsday)
|- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.2em;"| Motto: "United in diversity" |- | class="anthem" colspan="3" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.2em;"| Anthem: Ode to Joy (orchestral) |- | colspan="3" style="padding: 0px; text-align: center;"| |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Capital' | ﻿ / 38.883; -77.01 *Brussels *Luxembourg *Strasbourg |- class="mergedbottomrow" ! colspan="2"|Largest cities | *Moscow *Istanbul *London *Paris *Rhine-Ruhr *Randstad *Saint Petersburg *Madrid |- ! colspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap;"|Official languages | *Albanian *Armenian *Azerbaijani *Bulgarian *Czech *Danish *Dutch *English *Estonian *Finnish *French *Georgian *German *Greek *Hungarian *Irish *Italian *Latvian *Lithuanian *Maltese *Norwegian *Polish *Portuguese *Romanian *Russian *Serbian *Slovak *Slovene *Spanish *Swedish *Turkish |- ! colspan="2"|﻿﻿Demonym |European |- | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| | style="text-align: center; padding-left: 0em;"|'Leaders' | |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"|﻿﻿- | style="padding-left: 0em;"|President of the European Council |Herman Van Rompuy (EPP) |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|President of the European Commission |José Manuel Barroso (EPP) |- ! colspan="2"|﻿﻿﻿ | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! colspan="2"|Legislature |Legislature of the United States of Europe |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Upper house |Council of the United States of Europe |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Lower house |European Parlament of the United States of Europe |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="2"|Establishment | |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Treaty of Paris |23 July 1952 |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Treaty of Rome |1 January 1958 |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Maastricht Treaty |1 November 1993 |- | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Treaty of Lisbon |1 December 2009 |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Area |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Total |10,179,995, km2 3,930,227 sq mi |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Water (%) | |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Population |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|2012 estimate |1,008,600,000 |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Density |/km2 /sq mi |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'GDP' (PPP) |2012 estimate |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Total |$19,643,900 ($19.643 trillion) |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Per capita |$31,607 |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'GDP' (nominal) |2012 estimate |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Total |$20,330,921 ($20.33 trillion) |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Per capita |$35,116 |- | colspan="2"|'Gini' (2010) |30.4 (medium) |- | colspan="2"|'HDI' (2011) |0.876 (very high) |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"|Currency |Euro |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="2"|Time zone |(UTC+0 to +2) |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Summer (DST) |(UTC+1 to +3) |- ! colspan="2"|Date formats | |- ! colspan="2"|Drives on the | |- ! colspan="2"|Calling code | |- ! colspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap;"|ISO 3166 code | |- ! colspan="2"|Internet TLD |.eu |} The United States of Europe '('USE), also officially known as the European Federation (EF), European United States '('EUS), and the European Union (EU), is a country, located primarily in Europe. It borders the Russian Confederacy to the east and south-east, the Slavic countries of Ukraine, Belarus and People's Republic of Poland (East Poland) to the east, the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (USSR) to the north-east, the Nordic Union to the north, the North Sea and German-speaking countries of Prussia and North Germany to the north and the Alpine Confederation to the south, and France to the west. It is a federal semi-presidential republic, comprising 42 states. It's capitals are Brussels, Luxembourg and Strasbourg, and its largest cities, which five have over 10 million people are: Moscow, Istanbul, London, Paris, Rhine-Ruhr, Randstad, Saint Petersburg, and Madrid. The current European President of the European Council is Herman Van Rompuy. At 10,179,955 square kilometres (3,930,227 sq mi), it is the second largest country in the world, as well the largest country in Eurasia, and the largest country on the European continent. With a population of 1.008 billion people, it is the third most populous country in the world. It is very rich in minerals and energy resources that bolsters the European economy, and is the world's largest national economy with over $20 trillion. It has developed a very high standard of living among the European population, and has a long and rich political and economic history. USE is home to five of the world's largest cities (Moscow (17,100,000), Istanbul (15,029,231), London (14,040,163), Paris (12,405,426), and Rhine-Ruhr (10,680,783)), and is the world's largest producer of oil and natural gas, and is the world's largest exporter of arms. Baku in the Caucasus region, southeastern USE, capital of the European United State of Azerbaijan, is the centre of the European petroleum industry, and the European United State of Germany is the centre of the European manufacturing industry. The European United State of Russia (UESR), the largest and most populous European state, is the centre of most of the European defense industry, and has the second largest petroleum industry in the USE. Saint Petersburg, UESR, is the largest and busiest port in the USE, and one of the busiest ports in the world. Category:Nations (1983: Doomsday) Category:Nations (1983: Doomsday)